


Morning Coffee

by paarsetulpen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paarsetulpen/pseuds/paarsetulpen
Summary: A short drabble written for the APH Rare Pairs Week on Tumblr with the prompts "Domestic" and "AU".





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Jan=Netherlands, Mikkel=Denmark, Matthew=Canada

Matthew woke up to the feeling of warm sunlight on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to look over his shoulder, seeing that Jan and Mikkel were still in a deep slumber, Mikkel tightly hugging Jan from behind. Matthew smiled at them a little sleepily before carefully crawling out from under the blanket. He could get started on making breakfast until they woke up.

He put on his slippers and walked down to the kitchen. First, he put on a pot of coffee to cook, then he took out a big bowl from the cupboard and started getting the ingredients for pancakes together. About fifteen minutes later, he already had the batter ready and was frying the first pancake at the stove in a pan.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He didn’t look up, just smiled to himself and a few seconds later, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Good morning.” Mikkel hummed in Matthew’s ear as he leaned over his shoulder. Matthew leaned back against him a little.

“Good morning.” Matthew said and turned around, giving Mikkel a quick kiss on the lips. “How come you’re awake sooner than Jan? Is he okay?”

“I think he’s still jet-lagged.” Mikkel muttered as he nuzzled into Matthew’s messy hair. Jan travelled a lot because of his job and he just got back from Indonesia the day before. Usually he was the early bird among the three of them but he was always exhausted after his travels. “He was sleeping so peacefully that I didn’t want to wake him.”

“Yeah…” Matthew nodded in agreement as he flipped the pancake. “Hey, we should have breakfast in bed. You know, to celebrate that he’s home.”

“That sounds great!” Mikkel exclaimed excitedly and squeezed Matthew tightly. “Can I help with anything?”

“Yes, you can prepared the coffee.” Matthew chuckled as he was hugged. “It’s already brewed, you just gotta pour it in mugs. I’ll finish up the pancakes.”

“You got it.” Mikkel said and let Matthew go for the time being and picked off three mugs from the kitchen shelf. He poured coffee in each of them, then added milk and sugar according to how each of them liked it.

Once Matthew was finished, they put everything they needed on a tray and headed back upstairs to their bedroom. Jan was still asleep, just as they expected. Mikkel placed the tray on the nightstand while Matthew crawled onto the bed and attempted to wake up Jan with a kiss on the cheek. Jan awoke with soft yawn and looked up at Matthew leaning over him.

“Hey Matt…” He muttered as he rubbed his eyes. “You’re both up already? Damn, how late is it…?”

“Around 10 o’clock.” Matthew answered and moved away a little to let Jan sit up. “Don’t worry about it, you were tired.”

Jan stretched his arms upwards then dropped them. The scent of fresh coffee and pancakes drew his attention to the tray on the nightstand.

“What’s that?”  
  
“Breakfast in bed, what else?” Mikkel laughed and sat down next to Jan, snuggling up to him. Matthew picked up the tray and put in on Jan’s lap before snuggling up to his other site.  Jan sighed with content and turned to look at each of his boyfriends.

“Thank you.” He said and cupped Matthew’s chin with one hand and kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds, he turned to Mikkel and did the same. Matthew hugged Jan’s arm and rested his head on his shoulder.

“It’s nothing. We’re just happy you’re home again.” He said softly.

“Exactly. You know we miss you every time you’re away.” Mikkel added with a smirk, putting his arm around Jan’s waist.

“I miss both of you every time too. It’s good to be back.” Jan said, giving them a tired but grateful smile. He really couldn’t think of any better way to be right now - in the comfort of his bed, with delicious food and embraced by the people he loved the most.


End file.
